There Lived a Dwobbit
by MadMikky
Summary: After the Battle of Five Armies Bilbo went back to the Shire and tried desperately to forget about his lost love and move on with his life, little did he know that Thorin had left him with a precious gift. Trouble brews in Erebor, Smaug lives and he wants his revenge but what can he do to hurt the Halfling more? A mash up of OUAT and Hobbit but its not a crossover warnings inside.


There Lived a Dwobbit

**AN: so this is my first official fanfiction and what it is, is and adaptation of Once Upon a Time using the Hobbit and several other of my favorite stories. The stories I will be using (That I DO NOT OWN by the way, nothing I OWN NOTHING!) are: The Hobbit, Alice in Wonderland, Grimm's Fairy Tales, Han's Fairy Tales, Shakespeare's Works, Greek Myths/Percy Jackson, A Song of Ice and Fire(Game of Thrones), Soul Eater(yes I know it's an anime but it's my favorite so leave it alone), Coraline, Dracula, Beauty and the Beast, Japanese Myths, and some Camelot Legends. Angain I own absolutely nothing, I'm just a major book worm and Once Upon a Time is one of my favorite shows so when this idea came up I couldn't resist. Enjoy and please be kind to me, I know its long but it's worth it. Warnings: m/m, f/f, mpreg, and smut in latter chapters.**

Chapter 1: "I'm Looking for Bilbo Baggins"

Past

"_There is more in you of good than you know, child of the kindly west. Some courage and some wisdom, blended in measure… but sad or merry, I must leave now, farewell my love." _

Bilbo stood gazing out his sitting room window lazily rubbing his swollen belly. The last words of Thorin Oakenshield rang throughout his head. He missed his lover terribly, and he thought that when he came back to the Shire he would be able to settle back into his old life and lessen his grief. But no matter what he did Thorin would find his way back into the Halflings mind and Bilbo would weep. Now, however, he rarely wept, Thorin may be gone but he left Bilbo with a precious gift.

RING!

At the sudden sound of his doorbell being rung, Bilbo jumped. He wasn't expecting anyone. Still he shuffled quickly to the door and opened it to a very splendid surprise.

"Balin." Bilbo smiled.

"Bilbo." The old dwarf smiled back, but then he really looked at the Hobbit. "By Mahal, you're… you're…"

"Yes." The Halfling smiled rubbing his swollen belly. "I'm pregnant, with Thorin's child."

Present

_'In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit…'_

_ "And like that, I've lost all interest."_ Lorin Durin thought as she stared blankly at the first page of a leather bound book.

"That a good book?" the woman sitting in the seat across form her asked.

Lorin shrugged. "I'm actually not a huge reader. It was a gift from my guardian."

"What book is it?"

"It's called, The Hobbit, by J.R.R. Tolkien."

To this the woman smiled and nodded. The conversation ended there, not that Lorin minded. She basked in the relative quiet of the bus while leaning her head against the window watching nature pass her by. Lorin was a very attractive seventeen year old, not that she ever really noticed. Her hair was a dark black like raven feathers, the back being boyishly short and her side bangs flowing past her chest. Her eyes were a blue-silver though they did have a tendency to become darker when she was angry. She was a small girl, 5'1, so almost every shirt she wore looked like a dress on her, and she wore tight jeans with combat boots. Though she rarely kept a pair of shoes on for long periods of time preferring to go bare foot most of the time, so she also had a pair of slippers packed in here bag which was what she usually wares. And to complete the look she had six piercings running up her left ear, one in her right and one in her left nostril lastly she wore a simple gold ring on a chain around her neck. This was the image of Lorin Durin.

"Chapters, next stop, Chapters. Thank you for riding Eagles."

Hearing the driver announcement Lorin stood slinging her bag over her shoulder and trudging off the bus. Though when she touched the pavement she was met not with a town but with a sign that read;

**Chapters Organ **

** 1 mile**

"Seriously?" She groaned. With an aggravated huff she began her walk. "Really, Balin? Why couldn't you send me to New York or Seattle?"

Past

Bilbo rubbed his bump absent mindedly while he and Balin talked.

"Why didn't you tell me about this when I last visited, lad?" Balin asked sipping at his tea.

"I didn't know." Bilbo shrugged. "I was so grief stricken that I completely ignored the signs. Then I collapsed, and my neighbor took me to the healer. That is how I learned that I was pregnant."

"And you know for certain that that it is Thorin's?"

"Yes. He is the only one I have lain with in a very long time."

"By Mahal. Thror's line… the line of Durin, truly cannot be broken."

Bilbo smiled. "No it cannot."

They sat in silence for a while before finally Bilbo broke it.

"So, what is the reason behind your visit my old friend?"

"I need a reason now? I visit you once every month."

Bilbo chuckled. "Yes you do. You visit me on the third Wednesday of every month. Today is the second Wednesday, you're a week early my friend."

Balin sighed shaking his head. "No, your right laddie, I came here for more than tea and cakes." He looked back at the Halfling with sad eyes. "I won't waste time beating around the bush, then. Bilbo, Smaug lives."

For a moment everything was quiet, almost as if the mention of the beast's name stole all the sound from the little hobbit home. Then, it sunk in.

"What?!" Bilbo gasped, his voice trapped behind his lips. "How, Bard slew him with the black arrow! He sank to the bottom of the lake! He is dead!"

Balin grabbed the gasping hobbit's shoulder and looked him in the eye, giving him time to calm down. When Bilbo had finally regulated his breathing the old dwarf continued.

"I'm afraid, my boy, he is alive and that's not the worst of it."

"What could possibly be worse?!"

"Smaug came to us, to Erebor, not in the form we encountered on our journey, but in that of a man."

"What?!"

"He has learned magik. We can't find him. We don't know where he is at the moment."

"Oh god." Bilbo murmured onto his hands. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"Revenge, revenge on the thief and the king."

"Thorin is gone." Bilbo cried. "He was taken from me in the battle. What more could Smaug do? His revenge is my life as it stands now. There is little to nothing that he could do to make my heart ache more."

"I can think of one thing he could do." The old dwarf said gazing solemnly at the hobbits belly.

"No." Bilbo growled, wrapping his arms protectively around the baby. "What must I do?"

"You must come back with me, to Erebor."

Present

After what seemed like hours of walking, Lorin finally saw the 'Welcome to Chapters' sign. Then a few minutes later she stepped a very tired foot into the town. It was small, and entirely enclosed in trees, like a tiny secret pocket of the world. With a sigh she reached into her back pocket and pulled out Balin's letter again.

_'Dearest Lorin,_

_ I'm sorry, truly, that I was not able to accompany you on this journey as I meant to, and that I did not inform you of all that you would need to know for when you find what I've sent you to. I have kept many secrets from you my dear and I am sorry but there is too much to say and I feared that you would not understand. Now it is my time. It seems that my life span was cut short in this world. It is no matter. I regret nothing. I found my way in this world and I raised a beautiful princess, the daughter of my good friend. Now to the point of this letter, before I get too emotional. You must go to a town not far from here, called Chapters. Find a man named Bilbo Baggins-though he might not know this name and may go by something entirely different- and tell him you are his daughter. I'll give you a picture so it'll be easier to find him. When find him show him the ring that you wear around your neck, maybe he'll remember it. You must stay in the town even if he refuses you, do not leave. Make a new life there and be happy. Oh Lorin, I am so sorry that you have to do this alone. You will find the truths behind the secrets that I kept and I have no doubt that you will make me and your parents proud. Know that you were like a granddaughter to me and I love you very dearly my gem. Be happy and best of luck._

_Sincerely, Balin'  
_

Lorin had read this letter maybe twenty times since she received it and still her eyes would grow moist with fresh tears. She missed her guardian terribly, but still she wiped her eyes and moved on. She figured the best place to start her search was at the police station. Now all she had to do was find the station. So not knowing what else to do she stepped into the first shop she saw which happened to be Stephan's Dinner. The bell over the door jingled announcing her entrance to which she winced at. However, there weren't very many people in the dinner to notice so she relaxed. Seeing who she assumed was the owner, Lorin went to the counter with a shy smile spread across her lips.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"I'm sorry I'll be right with you in a second." The blonde man said before he shuffled off.

"Wait!" Lorin called after him. When he didn't seem to hear her she huffed to herself and mumbled. "I just need directions."

"I can help you." She turned to find a boy around her age with dark brown hair and eyes that were slightly hidden by a pair of black rimmed square glasses.

"Do you work here?" she asked.

"No," he smiled at shaking his head. "But I can help you with directions."

"Oh thank you. Um, I need to find the police station."

"Is someone hurt?!"

"No, no, no, everything is fine. I just need help finding someone."

"Oh, well if you stay on the right side of the street and keep walking into town you won't be able to miss it. I would walk you there but I have to get to class my lunch break is almost over."

"No problem, thank so much." She said shouldering her bag and heading for the door.

"I'm Adam by the way." The boy called after her.

"Lorin." She replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Lorin." He smiled. "I hope you find who you're looking for."

"Thanks Adam." And with that she left.

Past

"Bilbo!" Ori cried as he sprinted down the hall to greet his old friend.

The second Bilbo walked through the gates of Erebor he was greeted with the stampeding mass of the old company. Ori reached him first; enveloping him in a bear hug and talking none stop of how he missed the Halfling.

"C'mon, lad, give us a turn." Bofur said with a large grin before he stepped forward to embrace their burglar. "It is good to see you, Bilbo. We missed you."

"As I missed you, all of you, I am glad to be back." The hobbit smiled.

Before Balin could stop them, they all crowded around their friend, patting him on the back embracing him and bombarding him with questions. When finally Balin got fed up and let loose an ear shattering high pitched whistle that had all wincing and covering their ears.

"All of you don't crowd him, give him space. I can't imagine being crowded by nine over excited dwarfs is good for the baby." Balin huffed with a small smile.

"Baby?" asked Bofur.

Bilbo fixed Balin with a glare before he sighed. "Yes, my baby. Mine and Thorin's." he said rubbing his belly.

For a moment everyone just stared at the hobbit in shock, and then the room was alive with cheers and cries of excitement. Mindful now they all congratulated him and patted him on the back making Bilbo feel like he was at home and safe once again. Then Dwalin stepped forward, no hesitation in his actions as he put one hand on Bilbo's shoulder and the other on the swell.

"You bring us a great joy, burglar. It is a comfort to know that part of our old friend lives on in the little one you created." The old warrior smiled. "Thorin would be so proud, as would Fili and Kili."

"Thank you Dwalin." Bilbo couldn't help as a few tears trailed down his face.

"Lord Balin." All in the company turned to look at the guard who came rushing forward. "His majesty, King Dain, wishes to see you, the company and the Halfling in the throne room."

"Right, we'll be there in but a moment." Balin assured.

The guard nodded before turning on his heels and marching the way he came.

"He isn't going to be angry with me is he?" Bilbo asked. "I don't want him to think that I am trying to take his kingdom from him. The baby won't take the throne."

"No lad that is not why we are here." Balin said quickly in order to reassure the hobbit. "We are here so that we can protect you from Smaug and so we can come up with a plan."

"And besides," Nori began. "If he did try to hurt the baby he'd have to get through all ten of us."

The company cheered in agreement. Bilbo nodded and they moved on heading for the throne room. Erebor was just as intimidating as the first time Bilbo had seen it. Though all the damage that Smaug had caused was cleaned up and repaired and the city its self was alive once again and busy with the Darrow folk running around like worker bees. It truly was a sight for the hobbit. _A sight_, he thought sadly, _that Thorin should have seen. He would have been so happy seeing his people in their home once again. _It didn't take long before the company was standing before the grand doors of the throne room. Simultaneously they were opened and the company walked across the stone cat walk and stood before the new king under the mountain.

"King Dain." Balin bowed

"Balin." Dain said simply. "I see you've managed to bring the Halfling back safely. "

"Aye, that I did."

"And if I'm not mistaken, that swell is not natural hobbit girth."

"No it isn't your highness." Balin agreed keeping an arm around Bilbo's shoulders protectively. "Bilbo and our late prince Thorin were close during the journey. They were lovers and it seems that when they had lain together Thorin's seed was quite potent. Bilbo Baggins, the burglar of our company and the lover of our lost prince, is in fact pregnant with Thorin Oakenshield's child."

Dain looked on silently, giving the hobbit an intense stare. "So, the Halfling is in fact carrying the offspring of Thorin." He began as he stood from his throne and descended the steps to the company who drew closer to Bilbo anxiously. "And that would mean that the rightful heir to the throne of Erebor is growing in your belly, Halfling." Bilbo could only nod now that the dwarf was standing before him towering over him. "Then all I can say is bless Mahal for this gift." He shouted taking the hobbit in his arms and swinging him around. "At last something good has come from that cursed day. Bless you Bilbo Baggins, and bless your child."

The company and all guards cheered along as Bilbo was placed back on the ground with the most shocked look on his face.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"How could I be?" Dain laughed. "Children alone are a rare thing among our kind, but to lose all who were directly from Thror's line, to think the line of Durin was lost, it is beyond words to find that Thror's line continues. That Thorin has an heir. You are to be celebrated Master Baggins, not cursed. You bring us new hope."

"But, what of the dragon, Smaug and his magik?" Bilbo asked.

"We will find a way to stop his plans. No one will get this child or you Master Baggins." Dain said with a determined frown.

"Oh, is that so." All turned to the grand doors only to see a man with golden lizard eyes, black hair that curled in every direction. He wore a red coat over black trousers and boots. He had a wicked smile on his pale face as he began to strut forward.

"Smaug." Bilbo gasped.

The guards charged him but with a wave of his hand they went flying. The company formed a barrier between Bilbo and the dragon as he continued forward, but that did not mean that the hobbit was defenseless. He pulled out Sting and held it in front of him with a glare that could burn more cities then Smaug could ever dream of.

"I have to say, thief, my plan for revenge was going to be sweet enough but now that I know that you are carrying the spawn of the Oakenshield it will bring me the greatest joy to rip the little bastard away from you."

"You will be ripping nothing from him, worm." Dwalin growled.

"Down bad dog." Smaug smirked. "This is between me and the thief."

"There is nothing in this world you could do, to take me from my child, no amount of magik or fire will rip the baby from my arms." Bilbo growled stepping past the dwarf wall- to the discomfort yet pride of said dwarfs- facing the creature head on sword raised high.

"Oh trust me, there is." Smaug chuckled looking down his nose at the Halfling. "I haven't come to ruin your little reunion, however. I've come to give you a gift."

"There is nothing you could give me that I would truly want."

"That doesn't mean I won't give it." He began pacing in front of the group giving them each a sick grin. "My gift is a warning, of my plan. For in just a few short weeks I will have everything I need in order to cast my curse. A curse where all of your joys and loves will be taken from you and I will be seated on a throne were I can watch as you sufferer, and my dear barrel rider, I have an even more special gift planned for you, one that will come then be ripped from you." At this point he stopped in front of Bilbo, reaching a hand for the swell of his belly. "Just like this child-" he didn't get to finish his sentence since Bilbo swung his sword and managed to cut the dragon's palm causing the man to growl.

"It seems you have no armor in this form." Bilbo observed. "If you can bleed, you can die. Next time I'll aim for your heart."

Smaug glared at the hobbit for only a moment before his smirk was back in place. "I said what I have come to say. I will see you all when the curse is ready, for now, farewell." And like that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Present

"Excuse me." Lorin called once she got into the rather small sheriff station. There was only one man in there as far as she could see. He was bald with a thick grey beard and blue eyes.

"What is it?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"I need help finding someone are you the sheriff?" she asked.

"No, he isn't." a new voice said as a man came out of the room dubbed sheriff's office. He also had a beard though his was black as was his short slicked back hair, the color really brought out his pale blue-silver eyes. "I'm Sheriff Richard Armitage, how can I help…you?"

For a second Lorin thought she was looking at an older male version of herself, and judging by the look on the man's face he was thinking something along those lines about her. For the longest time they just stood there staring at each other, unable to fathom what was in front of them. Then the other man cleared his throat.

"And I'm Deputy Graham Mctavish." Lorin looked at the deputy with a bit of a dazed stare before she nodded.

"What can we help you with?" Sheriff Armitage asked shaking his head.

"Oh, right, I need help finding someone." She stammered.

"Is this person missing?" the sheriff asked.

"No, or well I, okay hang on let me start from the beginning." She huffed. "My name is Lorin Durin; I was living with my guardian Balin Durin in Portland until he passed away last week. Before he died he gave me a letter that told me to come here and look for my birth father."

"And who is it you looking for?" Deputy Mctavish asked.

"Someone called Bilbo Baggins." She stated.

"There's no one in this town called Bilbo Baggins." The sheriff claimed.

"Well Balin said he might have a different name." she shrugged. "I have a picture." She dug into her bag before pulling out a sketch and handing it to the sheriff. "Is there anyone in this town that looks like that?"

Both officers studied the sketch before they looked back at her with quizzical gazes.

"Tone down all of the hair, and you get Martin Freeman." Richard said.

"Martin Freeman. Right well that's a start." She nodded. "Where do I find him?"

"At the high school." He said handing the picture back. "He's the junior English teacher."

"Kay, thanks for the help." She said putting the picture back. "If you could just tell me where the high school is I'll be out of your hair."

"I could give you a ride." Richard offered.

Lorin raised her brow at him. "Yeah, riding around in a cop car sounds fun, but I think I'll walk. Thanks anyway."

"I insist." He said stepping in her way. "It'll be faster, and I might as well head that way I have to pick up my nephew."

Lorin looked him in the eye for a moment before she sighed. "Fine, if you insist."

Richard chuckled before grabbing his coat and walking her out.

Past

Bilbo sat in his chair at the round table of the war room, on his left was Bofur and to his right was Balin. At the moment he was semi listening to the others as they threw plans back and forward on how to stop Smaug. He rubbed his belly hoping that it will settle the baby that would not sit still. He wondered sadly how the baby would act if Thorin was here, if he had placed his hand on the swell would that calm the baby? Would his voice cause the baby to flutter? If he was here would he play his harp for the baby? A stray tear fell past his chin.

"We need to stop fussing over this." Balin finally shouted. "We won't be able to stop the curse unless we receive the help of a wizard."

"But no one has seen Gandalf for weeks, and we have no idea how to reach him." Dori groaned.

"OUT OF MY WAY, BLUNDERING FOOLS! I SAID, MOVE! I MUST SPEAK TO THE KING!" All eyes shot toward the door.

"Was that…?" Bilbo began before the doors burst open and a tall man with long grey hair and beard, a pointed hat and grey robes stormed in. "Gandalf." The hobbit smiled, getting up and shuffling across the room to embrace the wizard.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf chuckled kneeling down to wrap an arm around the Halfling. "I was hoping I would find you here."

"I take it," Balin started from where he sat. "that you know of Bilbo's pregnancy and Smaug's curse."

"That I do." The tall man said leading Bilbo back to his seat.

"And you have come to help." Gloin confirmed.

"Unfortunately there is nothing that my power could do to stop this curse." He said from his place by Bilbo.

"Then why are you here if you can't help us?" Dain growled along with a few of the other dwarfs.

"To see an old friend before he becomes a father." Gandalf shrugged then continued when the dwarfs looked about ready to argue. "And because unless I came in first you would have never let her in." he said looking to the doors.

With absolute grace and majesty, a tall she elf with long blonde locks that cascaded down her back carefully stepped into the room. Her bright blue eyes held an age and wisdom in them and her white gown flowed behind her as she walked. The air around her felt heavy with power and strength. All in the room knew instantly who this elf was.

"Lady Galadriel." Bilbo gasped.

"You dare bring an elf into my mountain!" Dain roared. "You may have been a part of the company that reclaimed Erebor, but do not think that that gives you the right to do whatever you wish-"

"Though I cannot help you, Lady Galadriel can." The wizard said stopping the dwarf's rant. "She has seen what is to come and she has a way to help us."

The she elf didn't seem to be listening; she simply stared at Bilbo and his swollen belly before she began to glide over to the hobbit. "May I?" she asked her hand hovering over the swell. Bilbo nodded so she placed both hands on either side of the baby bump a small smile spreading across her lips. "You carry a gift. She will be strong, just like her fathers."

"She?" Bilbo felt more tears slipping down his face.

Galadriel nodded then took a step back fixing the group with group with a weary stare. "I have foreseen the future which Smaug's curse holds for us. I am afraid there is no stopping the curse."

"That can't be." Bofur said aghast. "There has to be somethin' we can do."

"No, _**we **_can do nothing. Our only hope is the child of Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins."

"How is an unborn child going to save us?" Oin grumbled. "And even when is born it will fall under the curse like the rest of us. What can it do?"

"Nothing now, but with this," she pointed to the tree trunk that was being pulled on a cart by six dwarfs. "she will escape the curse, then when she is seventeen she will find us and break the curse."

"How is a tree going to help her escape the curse?" Dwalin asked with a skeptical sneer.

"This tree comes from my home; magik is imbued into its wood. You must fasten it into a boat, then take the child and pass it under the falls below the gate and it will take her and her companion to the same realm in which Smaug's curse will take us."

"A different realm?" Dain asked. "That is where this curse is taking us?"

"Yes, a realm without magik, and hope. A realm where Smaug will rule and we will all be powerless to do anything against him. A place where love will be impossible,"-at this Dwalin instinctively grabbed Ori's hand as Nori did with Bofur's- "dreams shatter, families torn, and all joy lost. In this realm no one will know happiness; especially you, Bilbo Baggins. Smaug will do his worst to you."

"But I will see my daughter again." The Halfling practically begged.

"If we are successful." Galadriel nodded. "I see two paths; one where you travel in the boat with her and another where she travels with one from the company."

"Is that all you see?"

"No, but they are our best outcome." The elf eyed the Bofur and his cousin. "This task must be done quickly but flawlessly. Can you do it?"

Bofur nodded. "Bifur and I will make that tree in a vessel fit for the princess."

"Then this is our plan." Dain announced. "All of you prepare for the coming of Smaug. Though there is no escape from the curse we will not go down without a fight. Oin, I want you to become Master Baggins's shadow. This child is to be protected at all costs, the Halfling as well."

"As you command, my king." Oin nodded.

Galadriel gave Bilbo one last kind look before she said "I will give you this, young Baggins, there is one other thing that is inevitable and will come to pass. Smaug will give you three more gifts, but you will not have them for long. Not until your daughter returns." And with that, she left the war room.

Present

The ride through the town of Chapters was, well awkward to say the least. Lorin sat in the passenger seat of the sheriff's cruiser trying not to fidget whilst avoiding the sheriff's subtle glances, keeping her eyes on the passing town.

"Your hair," Richard started awkwardly. "it's a very interesting style."

"Thanks. Balin used to say that when it was long, it looked just like my fathers." She smiled. "But I hated long hair, so in order to make Balin happy and to deal with my hair it got it styled like this."

"Your father, you mean Martin?"  
"Yeah, I guess."

"That's odd."

"What is?"  
"For as long as I've known Martin Freeman, he has never had long hair and he has been blonde."

Lorin's face scrunched into a frown. If Martin was blonde, then were did her hair come from? Then again she never really did believe that she would actually find her birth parents here. The only reason why she is here is because Balin asked her to. So even if this Martin Freeman wasn't her father she planned on staying Chapters. She would get a job and stay in a motel until she was able to buy her own apartment. This was going to be her home from now on; she had accepted that the second after she read that letter.

"Here we are." He announced parking in front of a brick building. "School won't be out for another hour but we can see if Martin has a free period."

"I can do that myself." She said getting out of the car just a few steps behind him.

"I'd like to come with you."

"Why?"

He stopped just in front of the doors and turned to look at her. "I don't really know. But I'd like to help you in whatever way I can." He smiled before opening the door and stepping in.

All Lorin could do was shake her head and fallow. The school wasn't large, two floors and 216 classrooms, either way finding the office wasn't hard. They asked when Mr. Freeman had a free period. Luck seemed to be on their side since he had one now. So they trudged up the steps to the second floor in search of room 205 in the "English wing" as the secretary called it. When they found it Richard wasted no time knocking on the door two times.

"Come in." a voice called from the other side.

"Mr. Freeman?" Richard called as he entered the room.

"Sheriff." Martin Freeman was sitting at his desk at the back of the room, papers spread, a red pen in hand and small reading glasses on. He was a dark blonde with dark blue eyes a grey sweater and jeans and his hair was in fact respectively short. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm actually the one who needs your help." Lorin spoke up before Richard said anything, stepping forward so the teacher could see her. "My name is Lorin Durin and I'd like to know, does the name Balin Durin mean anything to you?"

"It sounds familiar." he nodded before standing up so he was in front of her, that's when she noticed the slippers. "Though I don't know where I've heard it."

"He was my guardian, and when he passed away he sent me here to find you."

"Really, why is that?"

"He thinks you're my birth father."

Martin's eyes shot open and he took a step back. "What?"

"I know this is… sudden and, well kind of a big thing but, is there a possibility that I am your daughter?

"I… it… I have no idea."

"Does this look familiar to you?" she held up her ring. "Balin gave it to me when I was twelve. He said it belonged to my father, it was like his good luck charm."

He looked at the ring with an odd frown slowly reaching his hand up as if to snatch the jewelry away but then shook his head. "I have never seen that before in my life. And I'm sorry but I don't think you could possibly be my daughter. I haven't been on a date in… a while, let alone slept with anyone."

"You sure, it could have been a one night stand." Richard asks giving the scholar a hard look which, Lorin noticed, has been there ever since he entered the classroom.

"No, I don't think so; I haven't been to the pub in a while either." He shook his head sparing Richard only a small timid glance before turning back to Lorin. "I'm sorry."

Lorin dropped the ring so it fell back to her chest and shrugged. "It's fine. In all honesty I didn't really think you were my father. I only came here because it was what Balin wanted. It was nice to meet you anyways Mr. Freeman" she said shaking his hand. "Can either of you tell me where the nearest hotel is?"

"Hotel?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to stay there until I find an apartment to rent." She told them.

"You're staying?" Martin put in.

"Another thing Balin wanted. He said even if you refuse me that I should stay here and make a life for myself."

"You're seventeen." Martin said.

"So?"

"So you are still a minor and should be with child services. You can't just stay here without a guardian." Richard stated arms crossed over his chest.

Lorin groaned. "Look, I get that you guys are just trying to help, but all I want is to fulfill Balin's last wishes, and if I end up in child services then I can't do that. So thanks, but please just let me be." She let them think on it for a bit before she nodded and asked again.

"The town's inn is right next to Stephan's Dinner." The sheriff told her.

"Kay thanks. And this time I'd like to walk." shouldering her bag she gave them one last nod before she left. She waited until she was on the first floor and a good ways away from the two men before she let the tears fall. _'Now, I really am alone.' _She had never missed her guardian more than she did at that moment. She missed his arms around her and his singing. He used to always sing to her when she couldn't sleep or was upset. He would pull out his viol and sing and play a song about a lonely mountain. He taught it to her. Now, she supposed, that she would have to sing it to herself. She was so wrapped up in her sorrow that she didn't notice the car that was heading straight for her, not until it honked at her. She looked up in time to see it come to a screeching halt inches away from her legs. She jumped holding her hands out in front of her with a "Hey whoa!"

"What do you think you're doing?" a man yelled getting out of his expensive looking maroon mustang. He was an incredibly tall man- not that that was a great task when one was standing next to Lorin- he wore a long black winter coat and a long black scarf that was wrapped tight around his neck. His hair was dark and curly while his eyes were a blazing green. "I asked you a question young lady. What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm walking. What the hell are you doing?" Lorin retorted, she did not want to deal with this, not now, not while she was in a foul mood.

"Watch your tone brat. I was driving and then you walked in front of my car. Who are you, I haven't seen you around here before."  
"Does it matter?"

"Yes in fact it does."

"So it's your job to keep track of everyone in this town, then?"

"Yes in a way it is the **mayor's **job to do that."

"Mayor Cumberbatch." They both turned to see the sheriff and a blond boy roughly around Lorin's age. "I see you've met our newest resident."

"Newest resident?" the mayor gaped. "Your, what fourteen, how can you be living her on your own?"

"I'm seventeen, and I'm an emancipated teen." Lorin said with a smirk. Even though Richard knew she was lying he didn't say anything. "And as the mayor you should know that pedestrians always have the right of way. So I was walking across the street on the cross walk and you came out of nowhere. You were in the wrong."

"Why you little-"

"If we're done here I would like to go." Lorin glared at the man for a moment longer before she turned on her heels and headed for the hotel.

"Lorin." Richard called. She turned back to him not really wanting to be there but wanting to be polite. "I have an extra room; you could stay with us for a few nights." He said placing an arm around the solemn looking teen's shoulders.

"Thanks sheriff, but I'll be fine for a bit. Balin left me some money in his will. It will last me for a bit."

"Balin?!" Mayor Cumberbatch choked out but Lorin had already turned her back and was trudging down the street.

Past

It had been two weeks since Galadriel's visit and so far things were going smoothly. Bofur and Bifur were hard at work on the boat, Oin shadowed Bilbo's every move and the other spent most of their time training and getting ready for the curse. Bilbo at the moment was in the grand library of Erebor with Ori, he read a lot about the dwarfish histories and culture not really sure what else he should read. Though most of the time he was staring off into space deep in thought of the past and the future. He wondered his daughter would look more like him or Thorin, he hoped it would be Thorin but at the same time he didn't want a constant reminder of the lover he lost.

"Bilbo, you need to stop that." Ori told him shaking his shoulder.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Thinking about Thorin."

"Ori, please don't."

"No I mean it." He urged leaning in front of him. "All this sorrow can't be good for the child."

"That is easy for you to say, you have Dwalin. You don't know my pain. Sorrow is all I can feel with the curse that is to come and my chest absent heart."

"Bilbo you have to be strong. Your daughter needs you, we need you. Please, try to be at least a little more cheery."

Bilbo stared at Ori's pleading look, and noticed Oin in the background with a similar look. He couldn't really say no to that, no could he? The Halfling gave them a small smile the nodded, but then the smile turned into an open mouth grimace as he cried out.

"Bilbo what's wrong?!" Ori asked looking panicked.

"T-The baby." He managed to gasp out before he gave another cry "SHE'S COMING!"

Present

Lorin had managed to rent a room with little to know trouble. She left most of her stuff there and went to Stephen's dinner next door for a quick bite and so she could have a quick look through the local newspaper for any job openings. She nibbled at her chicken sandwich and fries while flipping through the soft pages when she was interrupted.

"Lorin?" she looked up and smiled at the familiar face.

"Adam." She smiled feeling her bad mood slip away.

"Hey, mind if I sit here for a second?" he asked.

"Go ahead." She said gesturing to the seat across form her. "You eat here a lot don't you?"

"Well my brothers and I have another long night ahead of us so I went out to get us dinner."

"Really, what do you and your brothers do?"

"We work at the library."

"People actually work at the library? I thought that was all volunteer work."

"Well when you own the place it becomes work instead of volunteer."

"Your family owns the library? Where does the money come from?"

"Donations from major book lovers and deliveries."

"Deliveries?"

"Yeah, we deliver books that people order. The delivery costs a bit depending on the distance and then there are tips, so it works out alright."

"So this town must have a lot of book lovers."

"Oh yeah, over half the town, myself included. As long as we keep making prophets the mayor can't shut us down."

At the mention of the tall jerk Lorin's mood shifted just the slightest. "Why would the mayor shut down the library?"

"I don't know. He's been looking for a reason to do so for a while."

"Wow, he is an even bigger jerk then I thought."

"So you've meet mister Cumberbatch."

"Yes I did, when he almost crushed me with his car as I was crossing the street."

"Oh, that sounds fun."

She shook her head with a grimace before looking back at the page for a moment.

"What are you reading?"

"I'm actually looking for a job." She admitted. "The money I got from my guardian isn't going to last me forever. So I need a source of income if I want to stay in the inn here."

"You're staying, in the inn."

"Yeah it was Balin's last wish for me to come here and find my birth father and make a life here. But Martin is sure that I can't be his daughter, and I don't have anywhere to live, so I'm staying in the inn until I get a job and can afford my own apartment."

"You thought Martin Freeman was your father?"

"Balin did, I wasn't sure, but now I know he is not."

"Okay moving away from that, have you found any good openings?"

"Not really, there are little to no job openings and the ones that are listed have special requirements."

"Hmm, what about the library?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about working in a library?"

"Um, work is work I'd take what I can get. What would I do?"

"Here the thing, the library is relatively large and we have been trying to organize since I can remember but deliveries, counting and repairing take up a lot of time. However, we can't deliver certain books because we haven't been able to find them because we haven't organized everything. We need more help, really all you would be doing is helping with the organization when you could but most of all you would be doing the delivering."

"That sounds great and all, but I don't have a car or any other mood of transportation."

"I have a bike that you can use while on the job, and we'll give you your check at the end of the day."

She sat and gave it a moment to settle in. She had no intention of saying no, as she said work is work. It pays and it gives her something to do while she is here. And maybe at some point she could go back to school, who knows. She gave him a soft smile before she held out her hand.

"Where do I sign up?"

Past

Dwalin was pacing and he knew that it made the other soldiers nervous but he really didn't care. He called off training for the moment since Balin was called to Bilbo's room, the baby was coming. He told everyone to go about their own business and to be prepared. Bofur and Bifur were almost finished with the boat so if all went well Bilbo and the baby would be on their way not long after the birth. But of course nothing ever went "well" when it came to the company. Spotting something in the distance he halted his pacing and took a better look. A thick red smoke was making its way over the lake and river getting closer by the second. Dwalin knew exactly what it was.

"Sound the alarm!" he bellowed. "The curse is here!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Bilbo cried from his spot on his bed. Balin held his hand and shoulders trying to keep him calm while Oin shuffled around getting everything ready. "NO, NOT NOW! I can't have this baby now!" they had heard the alarm, they knew Smaug was coming.

"Hang in there laddie, the boat is almost finished, it'll be alright." Balin assured.

"I don't care if the boat is almost finished." Oin growled. "He is not moving until this baby is safely brought into this world."

"We don't have time, Oin. Once when the boat is ready we must take him down so they can get to safety, the cures is here." Balin urged.

"I don't care; this baby is coming now if you move him it will only hurt the baby." Oin snarled.

"Oh god just shut up!" Bilbo cried.

At that moment the door opened and Bofur came bursting in with Nori hot on his trail armed and ready. "The boat is ready, we have to go."

"GUUUUUUGH!" Bilbo screamed.

"It's too late, the baby is coming now." Oin announced, taking his place at the end of the bed.

Bofur forgot for a moment about the curse and the boat, he only knew that his friend was in pain and that he needed support. So he rushed to the bed taking Bilbo's other hand and gently running his fingers soothingly through the hobbit's blond hair.

"Get ready to push Bilbo." Oin instructed.

All the Halfling could manage was a teary nod. He bore down and gave a screaming push. He took a few moments to catch his breath before he did it again and this time when he did it he heard a wail that was not his. He fell back with a relieved sigh and waited while Oin cleaned his baby up and wrapped her in a warm blanket. It wasn't long before she was brought back to him and placed gently in his arms. She was beyond tiny, with lots of dark raven hair on top of her head, big bright blue eyes and slightly larger than average feet.

"Bilbo," Bofur rasped. "she is beautiful."

"What is her name?" Nori asked a small smile on his face.

"Her name is Lorin, daughter of Thorin, the heir of Durin." He sighed.

"A name befitting a princess of Durin and the daughter of the two who liberated Erebor from Smaug." Balin mused.

Their small moment of peace was interrupted by the sound of muffled screams and metal clashing.

"That sounds like orcs." Nori growled.

"Smaug has made dangerous allies." Balin observed with a snarl. "We must go. Bilbo, can you stand?"

"He can't'." Oin shook his head. "We still have to deal with the after birth."

"They'll be on us by then, we must move."

"If he doesn't stay and deal with this then he will become sick and without the proper treatment he will die."

There was another scream.

"Then we have failed." Balin sighed.

"No, there's still a chance." Bilbo urged. "Balin, take the baby. You'll be the one that is with her. Take her to the boat and get her to safety."

"Lad are you sure that is for the best?" Balin asked carefully taking the baby in the crook of his arm.

"It's the only chance we have. I won't lose her too. Take her and make sure she is safe." Bilbo ordered tears running down his face.

The old dwarf nodded drawing his sword and running from the room with Bofur and Nori not far behind. All throughout the process of the after birth Bilbo cried and sobbed freely cursing Smaug and his curse. Balin and the other two fought their way through hordes of orcs to the river access somehow keeping the baby unharmed as they went, though they weren't able to escape a few cuts and jabs themselves. One of the orcs managed to get Bofur in the leg so Nori had to lend him a shoulder the rest of the way. Another got Balin in the shoulder, though it was aiming for the baby. When they finally made it Balin wasted no time as hoped into the boat placing the baby down and making sure she was succor before looking to his wound. While Bofur and Nori untied the boat and let the current carry them off.

"Be safe now, you hear." He called to them just before they made it under the falls. Nori and his one did not even bother going back to the fight knowing that more orcs would be coming their way and that it was now their responsibility to make sure that they did not interfere with the boats course. Hearing the enemy getting closer they raised their swords and prepared for battle.

Present

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said this place was big." Lorin gaped as Adam led her to the front desk.

"We just need to run the plan by Mark and then you should be ready to begin." He assured her.

She nodded still admiring the size of the place. There were three floors open to the rest of the grand room. Shelves taller than she had ever seen dotted the first floor and floor to ceiling shelves lined the walls. Instead of electrical lights the pillars that dotted the building had oil lamps attached to them give the place an old feeling. There were some candles lit too, scented ones that smelt like cinnamon creating a warm atmosphere. This place filled her with a sense of home.

"Jed did you find it yet?" her attention was brought back to the front desk where an older man with thinning silver hair and piercing silver eyes, seeing them made her pause in her step.

"I think so." Another voice from higher up called. She looked up to see another older and taller man leaning over the railing on the second floor holding out a book. He also had silver hair but it was thicker, he was also incredibly slender. "William Shakespeare: Four Tragedies right?"

"That's the one." The other man said. "Now hurry up, keeping the customer waiting is never good."

"Mark." Adam said getting the attention of the man with the startling eyes.

"Oh, good your back, you got the food?" Mark asked.

"Yep." He said lifting the brown bags onto the desk. "Mark I want you to meet a friend of mine, this is Lorin."

Shaking her head, Lorin stepped forward and shook the man's hand. "Hi." She said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mark, Adam's eldest brother." Mark smiled at her.

"Lorin is new in town and is looking for a job. I thought we could help her out." Adam said as casually as he could manage.

"Really, doing what might I ask?" Mark looked between his brother and Lorin skeptically.

"Book deliveries mostly and when she can help with the organizing. God knows we need all the help we can get."

"You ever worked in a library before, Lorin?" the man asked.

"No I haven't, but I'm willing to do whatever needs to be done and I can work whenever since I haven't worked out the school thing yet." She shrugged.

"We could test her." Jed said from behind her making her jump. "I'm guessing you don't know your way around here yet." She shook her head at this. "Then let's see if you can deliver these books to this address in less than thirty minutes. Depending on your time we'll see if we can hire you." He handed her five books and a piece of paper that said: 3rdst, Apt 14.

"My bike is parked out front, it has a basket for the books, go ahead and use it." Adam smiled at her giving her all the support he could.

She looked at Mark to make sure that he was on board with this and he only made a shooing motion and said "Well go on then, your time has already started." which caused her to dash out of the library. She found the bike and put the books in the basket then road off into the way she thought 3rd street would be. Luck shined on her for it was that way. So she road on and on until she came upon the apartment complexes she parked the bike and grabbed the books looking for apartment 14. It took her a while but eventually she did find it and was filled an immense sense of pride and confidence. She knocked on the door four times then waited. When the door opened her good mood fled her rushing down her body and leaking of through the souls of her shoes. Standing in the open door way was none other than Martin Freeman.

"Lorin." He exclaimed surprised to see her on his door step. "What are you doing here?"

Shaking herself out of her shock she lifted the books so he could see them. "Book delivery." She said with a strained smile.

He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "You're working for the Hadlow brothers?" he asked.

"Well if this delivery goes well, I guess so." She shrugged. "Which reminds me, I'm on a time limit."

"Oh right." he said taking the books then handing her the money. She thanked him then turned to leave but was stopped. "You have my nose."

She spun around on him, a look of pure bewilderment on her face. "What?"

"The more I look at you the more I see it." He murmured. "I don't know if it's true, but I can see some of myself in you. Though to be honest you remind me more of Sheriff Armitage. Though that is definitely my nose and ears, you also have my mother's frame."

Lorin had to pull in a shaky breath before she looked him in the eyes, fixing him with a hard look. "Mister Freeman, you had made it clear earlier today that there was no possible way that I could be your daughter and I would appreciate it if you didn't say things like that, don't mock me. Now if you don't mind I have a deadline to keep." And with that she sprinted down the stairs trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay.

Past

Bilbo laid against his mountain of pillows, sticky with sweat and tears still streaking down his face. He clutched onto knitted blanket that Ori had made for the baby and just sobbed. As soon as he was down with the after birth he demanded to be left alone and told Oin to find his brother and stay with him for as long as they could. He was turned on his side his face buried in the little blanket as he sobbed feeling nothing but despair and misery while he wait for Smaug and the curse to come for him. That was when he felt a gentle callused hand brush his honey rich hair away from his face and heard a long missed voice.

"My love, why do you cry so heavily?"

Bilbo whipped around his eyes not believing what they were seeing. "Thorin?" more tears slipped form his eyes which the Dwarf King gently whipped away.

"What is wrong, Bilbo? What has happened?" Thorin asked pulling the Halfling into his lap.

"You can't be here, it's not possible. You died in the battle." He sobbed clutching onto Thorin's fur throw as if it was his life line.

"We're here too, Bilbo." The hobbit pulled his face away from the furs to see young Fili and Kili standing at the end of the bed, not a scratch on them.

"How can this be?" Bilbo gasped.

"It is my last gift to you, thief." All turned to the door where Smaug stood with his sick grin spread across his face.

All three dwarfs stiffened. Fili pulled out his twin blades stepping in front of his brother while he pulled out his own sword. Thorin held Bilbo even closer to himself while pulling out his dwarfish blade holding it high.

"Smaug." He growled.

"Good to know you can recognize me even in this form." Smaug chuckled sauntering a little closer.

"You were slain, how can you be here?" Fili snarled.

"It's true; I was struck with a black arrow and fell to the bottom of the lake. But I had learned magik in my many years of living. I never thought I would have to use it, but if I wanted my revenge then I had to. Now I will destroy all you love, but not with fire. All you love will live son of Thrain, however, they will be ripped from you and you will all live in despair. The only one that will die is that miserable offspring of yours. The child will be brought here and I will rip out her heart right in front of you."

"NO!" Bilbo screamed grabbing Sting and lunging at the dragon man only to collapse on the bed and crumple up in pain.

"Bilbo!" Thorin cried gathering his withering Halfling in his arms.

"Careful, barrel rider," Smaug sniggered. "I hear moving to much after giving birth is not wise."

"Giving birth?" Thorin along with his nephews stared at the hobbit with shock. "What is he talking about?"

"Yes, thief, tell your king what I'm talking about." Smaug sneered.

Bilbo glared at the dragon before turning his tearful eyes to Thorin. "I didn't know until I got back to the Shire, but it must have happened before the battle. Thorin, I was pregnant with your daughter. I birthed her this night."

"My daughter." The dwarf stared at his one in absolute wonder, before he turned into fear. "Where is she, is she safe? Bilbo… what name did you give her?"

"Lorin, here name is Lorin." Bilbo smiled.

"Don't worry, Oakenshield, she will be along soon enough." All smiles and good where gone as soon as the orc walked into the room, Smaug's grin grew and he was now radiating victory. "Give me the child."

"We don't have it." The orc said head down.

Smaug's grin fell as he looked back at the orc then to the little family. "Where is she?!" he snarled.

Bilbo couldn't help the strangled laugh that escaped his lips. "They got away, she's safe. You won't win, our daughter will see to that, worm."

Smaug fumed smoke seeped through his nose from his rage, but he smothered it. Regaining his composer and straightening up his grin was back. "We'll see." At that moment the red smoke had begun to rip through the room swallowing everything. Thorin held onto his lover and his nephew's afraid that if he let go he would lose all of them forever. His last thoughts were a prayer to Mahal that his daughter was safe and that she would one day find them. The last sound any of them heard was the crazed laugh of the dragon man.

Present

Lorin walked briskly into the library and up to the front desk handing the money to Mark and waiting for the verdict. The eldest Hadlow brother counted the money, nodded then put it in the cash register. Then he looked at her like she was dim. She waited anxiously before finally he told her "What are you doing here? Go find Adam and help him organize already. He's in the biography section first floor." She jumped then nodded turning on her heels and headed left. "On your right." again she turned around and this time headed right, not missing the little chuckle form the older man. She eventually found the youngest Hadlow in a small corner taking books from a small cart and putting them in their place on the selves. Hearing her approach he looked up from the cart and smiled at her.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"I'm not sure; as soon as I got here he told me I had to come help you put away books." She said with a look of utter confusion on her face.

Adam just chuckled. "That means you've got the job."

"Really?!" she squeaked.

Adam nodded then handed her a book. "Now we better get to work before he comes back here and starts shouting. All you have to do is put them in alphabetical order according to the author's name."

She nodded then got to work. For a while they were in biographies then they moved to sciences. Soon she figured out that the first floor was all facts, sciences, biographies, histories and laws. The second was all fictions, fantasy, horror, fairy tales etc. and the third floor was self-help, health, and college texts. For now they were only organizing on the first floor while Mark worked at the desk and Jed worked on the second floor. They both talked and jested making as little noise as possible so that Mark wouldn't yell at them. Through all this she found that Adam was not just a book worm, he was one of those librarian book worms to the core. Not only did he love to read, he loved to journal and draw and he knits a lot. Altogether it just made him into a cute little guy that she really wanted to hug. That was when she realized that she had just made her first official friend. Maybe her life here wouldn't be as lonely as she thought.

"I don't care if she is working, get over here now!" they both turned their heads to the direction of the front desk.

"What was that?" Lorin asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like the mayor." Adam said quizzically. "He said "her," I think he's looking for you."

She sighed. "Oh, this ought to be fun."

They put down the books and made their way to the front desk. Arriving they saw both Mark and Jed trying to calm down a fuming mayor Benedict Cumberbatch while the sheriff stood off to the side with his head down. He had removed his winter coat and scarf to reveal a professional grey suit with a red tie. His hair was oddly managed looked even when it was ridiculously curly. Over all he looked like one of those suit-pressed men that you really want to kick in the crotch.

"Mayor Cumberbatch, I understand that you are upset but it is her first day and I would like for her to do her best and that means no distractions." Mark held his hands up trying to sooth the man ire.

"I don't give a damn. When your mayor asks for something, you don't make excuses you do it." The mayor growled.

"Wow, you're still as polite as ever." Lorin said announcing her presence. "I'm here, what do you want? If this is about this morning I already told you, you were the one in the wrong."

"This isn't about that you little shit." He growled. "This is about the lie you told me."

"What lie?"

"That you're an emancipated teen, when in fact you're not. I did some digging and found a few interesting facts. You were never emancipated, you're guardian had just recently died and you were supposed to go into child services. But then you ran away. They have been looking for you in Portland and when I called them they were very happy to hear that you were safe and Sheriff Armitage here is going to escort you back."

All at once her world came crashing down around her. "No." she shook her head all eyes on her now. "You can't do this. I have to stay here; it was Balin's last wish. I won't go back. This is where I'm meant to be."

"Lorin, please don't make this harder." Richard said stepping forward.

"No, you can't do this. Why are you so hell bent on getting me to leave? I haven't down anything to you?" she glared at the mayor with all the hatred she could muster.

"You are not legally allowed to be here is all." He shrugged. "I don't have anything against you personally."

"Bull shit." She snarled.

"Watch your mouth orphan." He growled.

"Mister Cumberbatch, I'd choose my words more carefully." They all turned to see Martin strutting his way up the isle before standing in front of the mayor blocking his view of Lorin. "Orphan is not the correct word in this case."

"Mister Freeman, what are you doing here?" Benedict groaned.

"I came to pick up my daughter from work." he said simply.

"Daughter?!" six voices asked at once.

"Yes, my daughter." He assured.

"But you said-" Richard began only to get cut off.

"I know, but I beginning to think I was wrong." Martin didn't look him in the eyes when he spoke but his voice held all the confidence of a sure man. "I am all most certain that Lorin Durin is in fact my daughter."

"Almost certain?" Benedict asked icily. "Well I don't believe it. I think that she just looking for money."

"Yeah that's why I was the one who asked Martin to leave me alone and went out on my own to find a job." Lorin groaned crossing her arms.

"Obviously it was all an act." The mayor clarified. "I won't believe it until I see proof. I want you to part take in a paternity test, and when that proves that she is not your daughter she goes back to Portland."

Martin sighed weighing the stakes but nodded none the less. "Fine."

"Well then, call me within the next three days and inform me when you are to receive the results. I want to see them for myself before she tries to change them." He sneered at Lorin then turned on his heel and walked out the door.

"Are you sure of this, Martin?" Richard asked coming forward. "What if the tests come back negative?"

"I don't think they will." He smiled.

"We don't know that for sure." Lorin gritted out. "You just made a deal with the devil as far as I'm concerned. And even if you do turn out to be my father that man is dead set on getting me the hell out of dodge."

"He won't be able to, trust me this will work out just fine." Martin said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How can you be so optimistic?" she asked.

"Because I found this in one of my draws not long after your delivery." He said handing her a letter.

_Martin,_

_ I am sorry to tell you this but I'm pregnant, and I think it's yours. Don't worry about anything I'll take care of it. I'm only telling you because you have the right to know. I be staying in Organ until the baby is born but don't come looking for us. Stay and live your life. Good bye._

She read the letter four times over before she looked up into his dark blue eyes her own filling with stinging tears. "Is this from my mother?" she asked.

"I believe it is." He told her. "This letter was sent to me 18 years ago. Roughly around the time your mother would have been pregnant with you."

"Why didn't you say anything about this earlier?" Richard asked.

"I didn't remember I had it until after her visit and after I had time to think on it." Martin answered timidly.

"So you could very well be my father." Lorin said not really talking to anyone.

"Yes, I very well could be." He said with a small smile. "What time do you get off work? I think you should stay with me for now on."

"She doesn't get off for another hour." Mark ground out. "Now get back to work."

Both Adam and Lorin straightened up and headed back to work, forgetting the life changing experience they had just went through.


End file.
